


High and Dry

by BabysDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blue Balls, CoffeeShopOwner!Dean, Dryspell, M/M, customer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysDean/pseuds/BabysDean
Summary: Dean hadn't had any in... FOREVER!   What was the world coming to?!He didn't mean to let the gorgeous stranger know that, but once conversation started....Maybe good things do come to those who wait.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/gifts).



> This was the original prompt:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1738066693138229/permalink/2167522140192680/  
> Thanks!

“Ok, I gotta get going.” Sam said as he stood from his seat, waving at Dean. “I’ll see you later, ok?”

“Where are you in such a hurry to?” Dean scoffed at his towering brother.

Sam’s smile turned into a smirk. “Over to Eileen’s. She’s cooking dinner. It’s our two months anniversary. She said she had something special planned for tonight.” 

Dean made an exaggerated gag noise. “You sap-puppies make me sick…” but he continued with a wide grin, “Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Oh, I plan to!” Sam barked a tight laugh, “I mean, she might not hear, but she is  _ loud…” _

Dean groaned and scrunched his face. Everyone was getting laid, even his Moose of a brother, everyone except him. He hadn’t had any in  _ forever! _ What was the world coming to?!

“Yeah, get your ass outa here, bitch…”

“Adios, jerk!” Sam flipped him as he left.

Dean contorted his face in mock smile as he got up too to go back behind the counter of the coffee shop.

 

On his way between the tables he noticed the quiet guy occupying the small table closest to the counter facing the entrance, checking his watch for the millionth time.

He’d been sitting there for a while now. Since not too long after Sam arrived, actually.

Not the first time Dean saw him at the Cafe, but he usually just took his coffee to go. Black with two sugars. Why did Dean even remember that??...

 

“Hey, buddy, I don’t think she’s comin’...” Dean maneuvered to the guy and offered sympathetically. “Sorry…”

“No, I don’t think she is…” The stranger looked up at him with the blue intensity of all the heavens itself, then those crystals cleared as he set them on Dean and his lips curled into a warm smile. “I saw your date didn’t end very well either.”

“Why does everyone think it’s a gay thing?!...” Dean mumbled uncomfortably to himself before adding, aloud, “Naa, dude, Sam’s my brother,” he said dismissively, “he was just off to see his girl.”

“Oh,” the stranger looked around nervously, avoiding Dean’s eyes like they’d burn. “I apologize… “

“It’s ok, man, don’t sweat it.” Dean chuckled at the guy. He had the worst sex hair Dean had ever seen. What was he thinking, showing up to a date like that? If anyone turned up on a date with him with such a bedhead he’d be having all kinds of thoughts… Actually, he thought he was having them already… “‘Sides, he’s not nearly pretty enough to be my date…” he winked.

The man’s brow raised as he scanned Dean over. “No, he’s not.” And that dominant look stirred something in Dean’s lower guts that had become agonizing now, rather than pleasant.

Dean blinked, embarrassed. “But what do I know, it’s been  _ ages _ since I’ve been on a date.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a faint smile.

“Me too,” the man sighed softly and sagged further into his chair, “and I haven’t had sex in even longer…” Alarm filled the man’s face and a pink shade tinted his cheeks as he caught himself and looked up at Dean.

Dean burst out in a full-body laugh, throwing his head back and holding his shaking stomach. 

 

“I’m Dean, by the way.” He held his hand out for the man.

“Castiel.” The man replied with a glint, and took the offered hand.

Castiel’s hands were soft and huge, and Dean’s mind immediately noticed their warmth and shape, deducting what else was huge about him. 

_ Fuck! _

He pulled his hand swiftly and buried his eyes in the floor.

“Since we’ve established I am dateless this evening,” Castiel gestured at the seat in front of him, “would you like to join me? I’d love to buy you coffee.”

Dean looked at the empty seat for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. What the heck.

He sat down and signaled the barista to bring them two coffees. 

Castiel’s face split in a gummy grin. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.” 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly.

“Is it ok if I call you Cas? Castiel is quite the mouthful.” 

_ Oh, how he would like his mouth full… Shut up!!! _

Castiel nodded, a tight smirk decorating his lips, and Dean could swear the man was able to read his mind in that moment.

 

“So how long has it been for you?” Cas asked casually after they had been talking for a while.

“Aww, man… Almost three years? I think?” Dean stared off out the large cafe window. “I think my dick is probably covered in cobweb by now…” he huffed a small laugh.

Cas looked at him with amusement. “Not sure how long it’s been for me. Longer, I think.” Cas fiddled with his fingers idly. “But it’s been so long, I’d probably need a crank handle to get it up…”

Dean choked out a laugh. “I hear ya…” He lifted his coffee mug. “Here’s to us, dateless, sexless and shameless!”

Cas met his mug with his own in a gentle clink and they both took a sip.

 

“God, it’s been so long,” Cas’ eyes rolled in frustration, “I sometimes go to Starbucks just to hear someone scream my name…”

Dean leaned back and laughed wholeheartedly. “As long as you know to always come back here, I can forgive that.”

Cas eyed him suspiciously. “Why? Granted, the coffee is the best, and the pies are not bad either, but - “

“NOT BAD??” Dean cut him off, “Dude, I pour my heart into those pies! Don’t ever dis pies in front of me!”

Dean watched as realization bloomed on Cas’ face, his brain calculating how to express it without being a douche. “You…” he said shyly, eventually, “you work here?”

Dean smirked happily. “Sure. Serve, bake, pay the bills…”

“You’re the owner.” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement, and Dean nodded. 

“And trust me, those pies were made with a lot of love and care. I put everything I got into them.”

“ _ Yuck… _ ” Cas twitched his nose, and it took Dean a moment to see the double meaning.

“Shit, NO!” he jumped with the mental image stuck in his mind. “Just… NO. I love pies! Maybe too much.” And the quirked brow on Cas’ face only made Dean’s cheeks burn hotter. “NO! Not like that! Dude, that’s gross!! I’d never American my Pies!!!”

Cas gave a low and croaking laugh, like warm cider and rough wood, and Dean liked the sound immediately.

“Here, let me get you a piece.” Dean got up to go to the counter. “It’s on the house.”

 

He sat back with a deliciously smelling Pecan pie, and shoved it in Cas’ direction.

“I brought a large portion, hope you don’t mind sharing.” Dean waved two forks at Cas and handed him one. 

“Not at all.” Cas smiled. “But don’t you know size doesn’t matter?” he dangled his fork in front of him, then lifted it up slowly. “I myself am a keen supporter of angles.”

“Depends.” Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Is it a cute angle?”

“Wow…” Cas said flatly and shook his head, “It HAS been a while, hasn’t it?...” he feigned sympathy, and Dean shoved his foot to kick him under the table with a slight blush.

 

“Cas, you have no idea…” Dean turned as if to check no one can hear them. “The other day I was at Subway, and I got excited when the guy asked me if I wanted the twelve inch…”

“Oh, dear…” Cas smiled with a light flush, “that does sound extremely tempting… especially for something that should definitely go in your mouth.” But Dean could spot the hint of a challenge on Cas’ face despite his seeming embarrassment.

“Well,” Castiel continued unbothered, “I know I got a little hot and bothered last I visited my dentist, and he told me to open wide.” He winked at Dean’s amused smirk.

“Dude, I haven’t even been able to look my dentist in the eye since he told me to spit and I swallowed” Dean hadn’t missed the slight hitch in Cas’ breath and the immediate dilation of his pupils, and a small bud of hope formed in his mind.

 

“Dean, I plugged my charger into my phone and whispered to it ‘You like that, don’t you’...”

Dean chuckled. “Cas, I called my shower head Daddy and asked it to spray all over my face.”

Castiel leaned lower over the table. “I ate some fruit gushers just so I can feel something squirt in my mouth.”

Dean raised a brow in defiance. “That monster under my bed? Started looking kinda hot lately, I invited it to join me.”

Castiel gave a cunning smirk. “When a coworker mentioned his joystick, I had a  _ whole ‘nother _ idea in my head, and it was a  _ very different _ kinda toy…”

Dean had to swallow. Hard. “Damn, you’re a competitive SOB, aren’t you?” Castiel nodded smugly. “I was assembling an Ikea dresser recently,” he lowered his voice to a sensual growl, “and I asked the drawer if it was a top or a bottom”. And he _absolutely_ _loved_ how Castiel was moving uneasily in his chair at that last one.

Cas bit his lip. “I let the biggest guy at the bar catch me cheating at pool, just so he would bend me over the pool table…”

 

Dean took in a breath and noticed his fists white knuckled under the table. And his jeans were not so comfortable anymore, once an image of this gorgeous man bent over a table, bare assed and breathing hard came into his mind.

“So, lemme see if I got this.” Dean tried to still his jerking leg. “You’re into both men and women?” Cas nodded. “‘Cause you sound like you like dick… but your date was a woman?”

“I have no preference to a specific gender,” Castiel confirmed, “but female professionals are easier to come by.” He admitted ruefully.

“Wait,” Dean couldn’t hide the gasp, “you got stood up by a pro??” Castiel studied the table meticulously and said nothing. “Man, that’s harsh… God must really hate you…”

Castiel looked up at him, frowning.

Dean felt like he had to say something more, to deflect from his last comment. “I actually prefer women, normally.” He thought he saw disappointment in Cas’ face, but it was gone before he could be sure. “But I’d fuck  _ anything _ right about now…”

 

There was no mistaking the hungry look Cas was giving him this time. “ _ Anything _ ?..”

“ _ Anything _ .” He was sure the hunger was avid in his own eyes, too, now.

They stared at each other for several seconds, heat in both their gazes increasing by the moment, then before Dean could grasp what was going on, Cas was standing next to him, his hand tight on Dean’s wrist, yanking him out of his seat.

 

Dean managed to give a quick shout to Benny, his barista, to cover for him for the remainder of his shift, before Cas was pulling him out the cafe without a second look back, grumbling about dry spell and blue balls all the way.

 

They were almost at the door of the cafe when it opened and a young blonde girl almost bumped into them.

Her eyes widened as she looked at them. “Castiel?”

“Yes” He nodded before Dean had any chance to respond.

“Hi, I’m Chastity, sorry I’m late...” she smiled apologetically, “We had… an appointment?”

“Sorry, lady,” Dean pushed before Cas had a chance to say anything further, “must be some kinda mistake, he’s with me.” Cas’ eyes flew to meet his, surprised but pleased. “Besides,” Dean gentured at the man still gripping his wrist so tight he could feel his fingers go numb, “does this hot stuff look like he needs any help getting some ass? Nope. Sorry, sweetheart,  _ I’m  _ tapping that tonight…”

He let Cas yank his wrist again, blushing and grinning and even more impatiently pulling him out and away.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

They shed their jackets even before they arrived at Cas’ front door, and Dean had his fingers in Cas’ shirt buttons even as he was fumbling for his apartment keys.

Their lips crashed back together just as the door was hit shut, and Cas’ open shirt was pushed off as well. 

Dean took a moment to appreciate the tan slopes of Castiel’s chest and abs, but Cas’ nimble fingers never left Dean’s body, pushing over and under his layers of clothes, and soon enough, Dean was bare chested as well, and Cas’ tongue flicked to wet his lips in anticipation.

 

Cas looped a keen finger in Dean’s belt and led him down the dark hall of his apartment. 

He never bothered with the light switch, perfectly content with the shadows, if it meant never taking his hands off Dean.

Reaching his bedroom, the room was neat and spotless, and Dean almost felt sorry to spoil the carefully tucked bed. Almost. And a little eager as well, to have that gorgeous man wreathing and moaning under him, mindlessly wrecking the covers in pleasure.

 

Only, no more than a heartbeat later, Dean found himself pushed down on his stomach and splayed over the bed, Castiel’s weight weighing side to side coming nearer and over his back, to settle over the curve of his ass.

Fingers were running through Dean’s hair, from his neck to the top of his head, going back and forth pleasantly, sending shivers from his scalp down to his dick, then suddenly gripping and pulling back, immobilizing Dean completely.

The heat from Castiel’s body was coming nearer, descending over his back, and a low grumble tickled Dean’s ear. “You are so beautiful, Dean, there is so much I want to do to you…” Dean whimpered at the rawness of Cas’ voice stirring his insides, and the barely perceptible thrusts in the cleft of his ass. “But it’s been so long, I don’t think I’d be able to hold myself long enough for everything I have in mind for you…” Dean’s cock gave a twitch, muted by how tight he was pressed into the mattress.

He turned his head and captured the corner of Cas’ lips. “Then we’ll just have to keep going, until we get to everything.” The thrust into his ass was harder this time, a quick gasp for air next to his ear.  _ Oh, yeah.. definitely on board… _

 

Suddenly the weight was removed from over him, and his first reaction was to rut desperately into the mattress.

The dips in the bed told Dean Cas was off the bed, and for a brief moment he feared Cas may be having a change of heart, until he heard the distinct clink of a metal buckle and the unmistaken sound of a zipper opening. 

He wanted to turn and look, but the movement behind him meant Cas was back on the bed, and a second later his own jeans were being almost torn off his body, along with his boxer briefs.

“Eager much?” Dean smirked and turned his head to try and catch Cas.

He was started by a dangerous smack to the bedding beside him as Castiel's heat and weight covered him again. 

“ _ It’s been four and a half years, Dean! _ ” he snarled into Dean’s ear, sending a rush of exhilaration through his entire body. A huge palm landed on his left ass cheek, feeling and massaging it testingly. “And that  _ perfect ass _ of yours isn’t helping my situation…” Cas lifted from behind him to grab Dean’s right hand, folding it roughly behind his back, placing it right over Cas’ hard cock. “So yes.  _ Eager _ would be quite an accurate description.”

Dean couldn’t see him, but he would bet Cas’ eyebrow was raised in that dominating look he got a glimpse of earlier.

He wasn’t usually into rough sex, but that unholy man was  _ doing things _ to him. Dean wanted to please him. Wanted to do anything that man wanted him to. Would not say no to any desire Cas had. This was so. Freaking. Hot.

 

It’s been three years for Dean, but it didn’t matter. Even if he’d met Castiel straight out of a multiple-days-orgy with every porn star he’d ever fantasized about, it wouldn’t matter. He would have ended up in his bed anyway. 

Dean have always been an action kinda guy. In bed and out of it. Always the one to call the shots.

But Castiel...

Under Castiel was where he belonged. On his knees, begging for Castiel to have his way with him, was his rightful place. Taking whatever he gave him, being manhandled and subdued, pliant and willing.

That man would be his undoing…

 

A warm wet sensation woke him from his thoughts. A skillful tongue circling his puckered hole made him jerk and hiss at the jolt of pleasure bolting through him. When had Cas even parted his legs? Doesn’t matter… That tongue was now humming against his hole, the vibrations making him restless with  _ need _ .

He gasped when Cas’ tongue pushed in, and whined when it was pulled out again, and lost all inhibition when the motion repeated, in a maddeningly growing pace.

Dean’s body thrashed, chasing Cas’ mouth, his brain wanted to whisper encouragements, but was only able to produce incoherent random syllables, and a frustrated groan when those sinful lips moved away completely.

He was lying, a whimpering sweaty mess on the now crumpled sheets, bones liquified and unable to move, waiting for whatever Cas had in store for him next. 

 

“So beautiful, so good…” Castiel’s voice was low, and even hoarser than usual, like sandpaper sliding over him to smooth his prickled skin. 

“Please…” Dean heard himself beg as if in a dream, “ _ please…”  _

“Please what?” Cas stroked his skin fondly, soothingly, in violent contrast to his previous touches. “Tell me, Dean, what do you want?”

“I…” Dean mumbled helplessly. Why would it even matter? He was at Castiel’s mercy completely, anyway. Whatever the man decided to do next, he would comply, and be freaking  _ ecstatic _ about it… “ _ Fuck.. _ ”

“I can do that…” came Cas’ reply behind him, closer than he thought he was, and he could hear the satisfied smile in his voice.

 

Cas leaned away, and Dean could see him reaching for his bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle and a box.

He placed then beside him out of Dean’s view, and easily pulled Dean back like he weighed nothing at all.

 

Cas was sitting on his knees, legs spread wide open, and Dean’s hips were pulled over his, pelvis to pelvis.

Dean was still on his stomach, his lower back bent up and backwards in a way that the arch of his back was almost painful, but he didn’t care. Couldn’t care.

A sassy squirt of liquid, and Cas’ hand was on his ass again, a single digit breaching his him in a delicious pace. 

Dean moaned, and pushed back onto the finger, trying for  _ deeper _ ,  _ harder… _

“Eager much?” Cas smugly threw Dean’s words back at him, and Dean could only shudder as a second finger joined inside him.

 

Opening him up at this weird angle, Dean moved back on Cas’ fingers desperately, felt a blunt nudge under his balls.  _ Was that?.. _ Oh, CRAP! The angle made sense now, Cas’ erection was right under him, hard and pressing at his scrotum repeatedly, with every thrust. The feral groan coming from Cas confirmed it, and sent Dean’s arousal spiraling higher into a dizzying frenzy.

 

Three fingers deep, Castiel bent his fingers and ruthlessly brushed Dean’s prostate.

Dean gave a throaty growl as he mindlessly pushed backwards, harder than previously, and Cas’ cock, now slick with precome, slid under him to graze his own throbbing member. The animalistic sound that tore through his lips was unnaturally wild. 

As both men continued to thrust and moan, their cocks were sliding together creating much needed friction. Dean was close, so close now, he could feel the coiling in his guts and the tightening of his balls.

“Cas..” he choked, barely, but it seemed to be all Castiel needed, his hand pulled out of Dean immediately, leaving Dean breathing a little easier, but feeling empty and frustrated.

Then he felt Castiel move between his legs, releasing Dean and allowing him to lower his hips and straighten his back again over the bed with relief. 

 

A small batch of soft kisses began at Dean’s aching lower back, Castiel’s lips climbing up the perturbed skin tenderly, with such delicate care after the rough treatment he had dealt so far.

Soon his body covered Dean, his lips mapping Dean’s body religiously, warshipping every inch of bare skin, sometimes kissing, but mostly hovering, warm breath tickling and taunting.

Dean could hear the silver wrapping tear and the thin rubber slipping over Cas’ hard cock, but couldn’t care about anything except the growing anticipation that  _ yeah _ , soon the man is going to fill him so perfectly, claim him and wreck him and take him apart.

 

And yet, Cas’ movement was gentle. His slow patient nudges past Dean’s rim were careful, controlled. 

Both men’s breaths were short and measured as Castiel drove all the way home, senseless adorations constantly streaming from his persistent lips into Dean’s docile ears.

Moving together in a mild pace, both were building towards their climax in a much more slack pace, taking their time to feel every ridge and curve in each other’s body, every wave of energy flowing through them, every raw nerve and every sensation pushing them closer to the verge of their release.

“Dean…” Cas whispered into his ear, “Dean, I want to feel you… please…” Thrusts becoming more erratic now, words more breathless, “Dean, come for me… please…”

As if the words had a compelling effect, Dean’s entire being collapsed into that tiny spot Cas was repeatedly brushing inside of him and erupted forcefully, wiping his mind entirely, blazing his skin and obscuring his vision, his throat suddenly burning as he realised he was screaming Cas’ name relentlessly.

Cas was not far behind him, tensing and stilling, filling the condom with his warm cum as his arms held tightly around Dean’s chest, mouth latching onto the skin between Dean’s neck and shoulder, trying to melt into Dean in such an intimate manner, one might  think they were lovers instead of just sexual partners.  _ One like Dean, perhaps _ . 

 

It took more than a few moments for Castiel to roll off and settle beside Dean’s limp body on the bed, and even then it felt too soon.

“Fuck, that was  _ amazing _ …” Dean blurted out, still not completely over his post orgasmic bliss.

“It was.” Cas agreed with the warmest smile. “You are.”

Dean looked up at him, trying to read the man for more than his words, but all he could see there was kindness and care. 

_ How can this man have such subjugating effect on him in bed, but be the essence of calm at other times?... _

 

“I don’t believe god hates me anymore.” Cas smiled sheepishly. “I think he just intended me for something else.”

“Yeah?..” a lazy grin spread on Dean’s face too. “Like what?”

Cas didn’t answer. Instead, he leaned closer and brushed his lips gently over Dean’s, keeping them attached a few seconds more after the actual kiss had already ended.

“I’d like to do that again.”

“Me too.”

“You do?”

“On a regular basis.”

“I’d like that very much.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
